1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dry mouth lozenge and, more particularly, to a medication for stimulating the flow of saliva.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The flow of saliva in the human mouth can become attenuated to the point that discomfort, incomplete digestion of foods and swallowing problems occur. Various compositions have been tried to alleviate the condition. This dry mouth condition is brought about by numerous reasons, including advancing age, drug, alcohol and nicotine abuse, excessive deposits associated with the salivary glands and their ducts of minerals, such as calcium and as side effects in the use of many commonly used prescription medications, such as anti-depressants, anti-hypertensives and anti-histamines, among others.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,788 to Ream, issued May 9, 1978 for "Saliva Stimulating Chewing Gum Composition," discusses the use of a chewing gum composition and an organic duct to stimulate salivation. In another United States Patent to Ream, U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,270, issued Apr. 24, 1979, for "Chewing Gum Composition," the same problem is solved which was directed to the "cotton mouth" effect felt by athletes while exercising.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,372 to Muhler, issued Aug. 23, 1983, for "Chewing Gum," and U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,537 to Hoerman, issued Feb. 4, 1986 for "Dental Health Method Employing Chewing Gum," discloses the use of an acid containing substance in chewing gum for promoting salivation. These patents are primarily directed to dental hygiene.
Chewable products for promoting salivation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,256, issued Nov. 5, 1957, for "Saliva Control Composition." These products produce an alkaline saliva. These compositions utilize beeswax or paraffin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,594 to Cyn, issued Apr. 4, 1967, for "Long Lasting Troche," and U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,849 to Toogood, issued Nov. 25, 1986, for "Antimicrobial Lozenges," disclose lozenges for administering various medicaments.
The use of fluoride ion in chewing gum bases is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,877 to Tental, issued May 5, 1981, for "Composition Containing Sodium Fluoride in a Chewing Gum Base."
No patent discloses the combination of two essential components, which can stimulate the flow of saliva for at least a period of two hours and can treat a chronic condition of dry mouth apart from that brought on by exercising. The composition includes an acedulant, such as betaine hydrochloride, to stimulate the flow of saliva and the use of a fluoride in combination with the betaine hydrochloride to prevent the demineralization of tooth enamel.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a long lasting and effective treatment for chronic cases of dry mouth.
A further object of the invention is to provide a composition which will prevent demineralization of the tooth enamel in the patient's mouth while permitting a long lasting and effective alleviation of dry mouth.